


At My Most Beautiful

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: "Good afternoon, Kurt," Blaine smiled, bracing himself for the volatile young man in front of him.





	

"I've found a way to make you smile"

**

Kurt sighed loudly, giving the young man behind the library desk one of his glares.

"Let me get this straight.." Kurt began, his voice sounding a little too high pitch than he liked.. But what was he to expect when this guy was being so difficult.. "Even though I took out six books last week, suddenly this week I'm only allowed four."

The guy.. 'Blaine' his name badge read.. looked at Kurt patiently, soft hazel eyes widening a little. "I was trying to explain.. Obviously not very well.." He gave a choked off laugh. "..nothing's changed.. It's just that our records show you still have two books outstanding.. And taking out five books today will take you over your limit."

Kurt gave another affected sigh, ignoring Blaine's soft smile. "Nope.. No way. I don't have any books outstanding. I'm sorry, but you're wrong.."

"People often think that.. But then they'll suddenly find that.. Voilà. There's a place at home they'd forgotten to look." Was Blaine actually grinning at him? Kurt wanted to wipe the smile off that gorgeously annoying face.

"I need these books.. All of them," Kurt almost whined, looking down at the pile of books he wanted to check out.. "And now because of your.. mistake.. my costume design project is going to be severely jeopardised. So Blaine," Kurt pointedly read off Blaine's badge, "I'm not leaving without these books."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, reaching behind to take a form off the top of a pile of papers. "You can fill in this form for a book extension.. For emergencies." Blaine emphasised the word 'emergencies'.. and Kurt felt his hackles rise.

"But I haven't.. Oh for goodness sake.. I haven't got time for this. Just give me the form.."

Kurt filled out the form angrily.. all the while muttering about how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine read slowly off the top of Kurt's form as he began to enter the information from the form into his computer. "Thank you very much.. Kurt. You're done now."

"Too right.. I can't wait to get out of this dreadful place," Kurt said quietly through gritted teeth."

"Just bring the other books back when you find them," Kurt heard Blaine say as he stormed away with his supply of books tucked under his arm.

Kurt decided Blaine's comment didn't deserve a reply.. Instead huffing loudly before glancing round to give Blaine one last glare.

******

"Kurt Hummel... What can I do for you today?" Blaine smiled cheerfully from behind his library desk.

Kurt wondered, not for the first time, how some people managed to be so annoyingly cheerful all the time... Especially as today, Blaine really, really was the last person Kurt wanted to see. He'd hoped that there might be a different librarian on duty.. But no. Of course not. 

Damn.. The guy even remembered his name. Kurt swallowed nervously before diving into his satchel he wore slung across his body. "Um.. those books turned up.." he sheepishly admitted, picking the books out of his bag and placing them carefully on the table.

"Oh?" Blaine managed to keep a straight face, but Kurt saw the twinkle in his eye. 

"Technically it was my roommate.." Kurt blushed, "she'd managed to bury them under vast quantities of her sheet music." 

"Really.." Blaine said in a tone that told Kurt he didn't quite believe him.

 

In the whole scheme of things it didn't really matter if Blaine believed him or not, but suddenly it became incredibly important to Kurt that he did. "I know you don't believe me.. But it's true."

"I almost thought you were about to apologise there for a moment.." Blaine smiled, in Kurt's opinion, rather smugly.

Kurt really wasn't in the mood for this. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" Kurt virtually growled, leaning over the desk.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking infuriatingly amused. "Nope. Just you with your sunny disposition."

"What!" Kurt said loudly.

"Sshh," Blaine didn't quite meet Kurt's eye as he picked up the offending books off the counter. "Please keep your voice down Mr Hummel. The library is a quiet place."

******

Kurt was on the war path. His life would be a hell of a lot easier if his course didn't involve him having to go anywhere near the library. But it did... heavily.. and there was nothing he could do to change it.

This time he was actually relieved that it was Blaine on the front desk, because he was personally holding Blaine responsible for his latest problem.

Kurt marched straight up to Blaine who was safely behind his desk. Blaine's soft hazel eyes widened with some amusement as he watched Kurt coming towards him, piece of paper in hand.

"I've just had this ridiculous letter," Kurt hissed, waving the offending item under Blaine's nose. "I'm expected to pay this fine for returning those two books late.. and I obviously told you it wasn't my fault. There's no way I'm paying it!"

"Good afternoon, Kurt," Blaine smiled, bracing himself for the volatile young man in front of him. "I'm afraid late books do indeed incur a fine, mainly to encourage students to return their books promptly.. Especially considering there's often someone else who's had to reserve a book for their own work. If we didn't impose a fine.. nobody would make an effort to return them on time."

"I'm not one of those inconsiderate students, so I don't see why I should pay. I explained last time what had happened.. so on principal I'm going to tear up this stupid letter." Kurt was virtually shaking with anger as he looked Blaine in the eye, held up the letter, and made a big deal over slowly ripping it in half.

Blaine, to his credit, held Kurt's gaze… holding in a smile, wondering what on earth he'd done to deserve this beautiful, sassy boy coming into the library every few days to give him a full on performance. Even ranting and raving he was gorgeous.

The torn letter, now in several more pieces, came fluttering down on Blaine's desk. "The system won't let you take out any more books while the fine remains unpaid."

Blaine could have sworn Kurt actually stamped his foot. "You're just going to have to remove it from the system then, aren't you?"

"It is something I can do, if I deem the situation worthy.."

"Oh, don't tell me," Kurt interrupted, "you can't do it because you're such a jobsworth. Quoting the 'rules' at every opportunity."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I don't think I'd ever actually met a real life drama queen until I met you." He ignored Kurt's exasperated huff. "Maybe if you'd just come in here and asked nicely I might have scrapped the charge... I'm honestly a nice guy."

The silence that followed was almost deafening as Kurt momentarily considered what Blaine had said... but Kurt wasn't about to to start eating humble pie. No way. Kurt angrily grabbed out his wallet, throwing a five dollar bill on the desk. "Just take the money.. I hate this place."

"Hmm," Blaine began printing off a receipt for Kurt. "As you please.. I mean, that might have involved you being nice. Not sure you know how."

"Dick!" Kurt muttered, grabbing the piece of paper out of Blaine's hand before he even had a chance to offer it to him.. preparing to storm off.

Blaine laughed softly.. wondering what Kurt would be like channeling all that angry energy into something else.

"What?" Kurt snapped, glaring at Blaine. "Something funny?"

"Kurt.. " Blaine smiled, sighing softly. Perhaps he could kill the other boy with kindness. "I'll look forward to seeing you again soon."

There was another loud huff. "That gel helmet you wear on your head looks pretty ugly by the way," Kurt stated before turning sharply and exiting the library.

********

When Mr Trebadour, Blaine's dance teacher, asked him to help out in his Friday morning class of freshmen, Blaine could hardly refuse. Between keeping up with his college work and working shifts at the library he could barely spare the time, but in terms of his future career, he'd have been mad not to accept.

Up late the night before, finishing an essay that was due in, Blaine rushed into the early morning dance class still half asleep. Curly hair untamed, wearing sweats and t-shirt, Blaine chugged down his coffee, knowing his body needed this early morning dose of caffeine. 

The room was already full of students when he entered the dance studio.. and Blaine couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kurt Hummel warming up at the bar. Sexy... was all Blaine could think as he took in Kurt's appearance. He was wearing tight fitting clothing, seductively showing every flex and stretch of his muscles as he placed each leg up on the bar in turn, carefully preparing himself for today's class… he was a sight to behold.. his dance attire leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Kurt's hair was flawlessly coiffed, as usual, but Blaine could see a softness in his facial features, much different to his screwed up angry face that he had encountered at the library. He was exquisite.

Blaine could afford to indulge in looking at Kurt.. just for a short time. Even if Kurt should look his way, he'd be unlikely to recognise him as the same usually neat put together librarian that he was while at work. A complete contrast to his disheveled appearance this morning.

Mr Trebadour clapped his hands together loudly to signal the start of the lesson. The class quietened down, all turning to face the teacher. 

"Right everyone. Please pay attention for a moment. I just have an announcement to make before we start. It's not long until your midterm assessments, so I've asked Blaine here to come and help out in the class. He's an experienced dancer, so I hope you'll all try and make use of his expertise."

At the mention of his name, Blaine saw Kurt's head snap up, his eyes widening as realisation set in... and Blaine couldn't help sending a friendly smirk his way.

After that Kurt had been making a special point of not looking in Blaine's direction.. and in the circumstances he couldn't blame him. It was half way through the lesson when Blaine finally made his way over to Kurt.. with some trepidation (he couldn't lie).

"I hadn't realised you were taking dance," Blaine commented as he approached the young man who was busy trying to perfect a few moves.

Kurt froze. He glanced up at Blaine, unimpressed. "Why would you?"

"After you said you were doing fashion, I assumed all your modules would be revolved around that. Although thinking about it, I suppose some type of performance does seem to suit you." Blaine said softly, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt seem to visibly relax, after initially looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I almost took musical theatre," Kurt admitted, "but .. well, it's complicated. So.. Fashion major, but thought I still wanted to take something performing arts related."

Blaine nodded, happy to be having a somewhat normal interaction with Kurt. "You're good. I can see why you'd want to do something performance related."

Kurt gave him a wry smile. "It's much harder than I'd anticipated.. I hope I haven't taken on too much."

"I know it can feel like it.. but you're good. I can see that already, even though I've only been here a short time today."

"Thanks... I guess," Kurt blushed.

"And at least dance doesn't involve the need for any library books," Blaine teased. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And you were doing so well."

********

It was proving a testing afternoon for Blaine. The library was unusually busy for a Tuesday.. and it was only after a couple of hours that he was able to start to make an attempt at his 'history of dance' essay. He was seriously behind with everything and had started to think he'd be up all night trying to catch up. Usually Tuesdays was an ideally quiet afternoon for catching up with homework, but typically not today.

Blaine looked up from his laptop when he could sense someone standing in front of him… to see Kurt.. a smile on his face… gracing his presence. It was actually nice to see him looking so.. calm.. serene, bearing in mind how annoyed with him Kurt usually was when their paths had crossed in the library.

"Kurt.." Blaine smiled, "How are you?"

"Good.. I guess," Kurt scrunched up his nose adorably as he passed over his books to be checked out.

"Oh? Anything I can help with?" Blaine offered, scanning Kurt's library selection with the handheld barcode reader.

"Not really," Kurt shrugged. "Just left myself with to much to do.. and I'm stressing out a bit. Same as everyone else I expect."

"Oh I know that one," Blaine nodded, gesturing at his laptop as he passed Kurt his books. "Just trying to catch up on an overdue essay right now."

Kurt giggled.. Blaine liked this Kurt. "I'll let you get on then… good luck."

"How's the dance piece going for your assessment?" Blaine asked as Kurt began shoving the books into his satchel.

Kurt stopped.. pressing his lips together as he looked at Blaine. "Badly. I haven't managed to spend enough time on it… and I'm basically going to fail."

Blaine could understand how upset Kurt was. He'd been in the same position himself before now. "I've got a studio booked for a couple of hours tomorrow morning.. why don't you come along? I can give you a few pointers and you can just… practice."

Kurt blushed.. a much prettier shade than when he'd been red with anger.. "Actually that would be great.. um.. Blaine.. are you sure? You've obviously booked it because you have stuff to do for yourself."

"It's fine," Blaine laughed softly, his own face reddening, "I basically know my dance inside out. I'm a bit of a perfectionist," he added by way of explanation on noticing Kurt's raised eyebrows. "It'll be good to have a distraction."

"Okay then.. thank you," Kurt grinned, looking at Blaine from under his lashes. "You've no idea how grateful I am."

"Hope you're up for an early start," Blaine winked, "Room's booked for six-thirty. It’s room B3.”

********

Blaine was already stretching at the barre when Kurt flew in through the door of the dance studio, fifteen minutes late… breathless and dishevelled. Blaine had never seen Kurt looking anything but pristine perfect.. and whilst he loved that about him, Kurt looking completely undone, hit him to his very core. He allowed himself the pleasure, just for a few short moments, of looking.. and somewhat wishing (hoping) he could be the one to make Kurt look that way one day. 

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt panted, his face red and flustered. "I'm just… I.. " He stopped talking… not really knowing what to say.

Blaine moved to grab a bottle of water out of his bag, passing it over to Kurt. "Kurt.. calm down.. please. You’re not late.. I didn’t mind what time you got here. Take a minute to have a drink. You can't dance dehydrated.. and have you eaten anything?"

Kurt shook his head, looking more guilty than necessary. "Um.. no. sorry. I overslept," he offered by way of an explanation.

Blaine dived back into his bag to produce a cereal bar which he promptly slid along the floor to Kurt. "Here.. have this. You'll feel much better."

"Oh.. I can't take your food, Blaine," Kurt worried. "I'll be fine.. I'm just tired."

"I've got more," Blaine shrugged, "and I've already eaten.. so go ahead. I'll run through my own dance routine while you eat. Make sure you warm up first, then we can run through your routine when you're ready."

"Oh.. okay," Kurt said cautiously, glancing at the time before hurriedly taking a large swig of water from the bottle.

“Look, we’ve got plenty of time,” Blaine began… scrolling through the music on his iPod. “Even though you were late!“

Kurt bristled slightly at Blaine's last remark. "I didn't plan on oversleeping," he said petulantly. "But maybe I should just go… this was probably a mistake anyway…"

"Kurt.." Blaine said softly. "I was only teasing you… come on, I want to help you.. I promise."

"I'm not even sure why.." Kurt mumbled.

"We're sort of friends aren't we?"

"I was pretty mean to you a few times," Kurt blushed. "Why would you even… I don't know.. want to be friends with me?"

"Oh I probably deserved it.." Blaine smiled, putting his iPod on the dock and setting up the track he needed. "Now take your time.“

Blaine ran through his dance routine twice, which he'd perfected weeks ago… while Kurt pretended not to watch, still seeming out of sorts. At the end of run through, Blaine came over to Kurt who'd just begun to warm up and stretch… having peeled off his outer layer of clothing… revealing just how lithe and strong his body was . Kurt really was oblivious to just how gorgeous he was.. even when he was on edge and angry. Blaine really would relish the chance to be the one to soften those hard edges.

"Okay," Blaine smiled, ignoring Kurt's surly look, "Hook up your music.. and let's see what you've got."

Kurt stood, expressionless for a moment. "I.. um.. I'm sorry Blaine.. I can't do this today. I'm sorry for wasting your time." He began gathering up his belongings before Blaine caught his arm.

"Come on Kurt. Of course you can."

Kurt stood back up to face him, eyes wide. "No, Blaine.. please don't make me."

"I'm not going to make you, Kurt.. of course I'm not.. but at least mark it out.. now you're here. I'll even make a trip to the bathroom so you don't have to worry about me watching yet." Blaine looked with some surprise to find he was still holding Kurt's arm.. quickly letting go with a short smile.

"Sorry…" Kurt muttered, pulling on his sweatshirt and running for the door.

“Kurt.. please,” Blaine called after him, his last words cut short as the sound of the door slamming reverberated around the room.

***********

Still a little bemused by Kurt’s behaviour this morning, Blaine went off to cover a lunchtime shift at the library. It was nearly killing him with all the things he had going on, but the money would certainly come in handy… and if it was quiet, he could probably read through his notes for his next class.

He'd only been in for five minutes when Kurt came striding up to his desk. Blaine stared at him in surprise. "Kurt?"

"I didn't know you would be working," Kurt commented, clearly not that pleased to see him.

"Um.. covering someone else's shift," Blaine found himself almost apologising for. "Look, Kurt.. about this morning…"

"Don't!" Kurt snapped, clearly not wanting to talk about it. 

Blaine shrugged, moving on was his best option here. "Okay.. what can I do for you?"

"I ordered a book to pick up today. It was one of those special order things that you have to reserve online.." Kurt efficiently whipped a piece of paper out of his bag, which appeared to be the printout of his order.

Blaine looked Kurt's order up on the system, his heart sinking when he read that the order had been delayed. A sense of foreboding came over him as he tried to be professional. "I'm sorry Kurt, but the book appears to have been delayed…"

"No.. no.. no!" Kurt's voice was high and loud… his face turning red. "I need that book right now.. you've no idea.." he looked about to cry. "I've got to have it."

"I.. Kurt.." Blaine had never truly seen someone have a meltdown before… and he hoped he could do something to calm the situation. There were already several sets of eyes on them… everyone loving a bit of drama.

"Please just calm down. I don't know why the book's been delayed, but I'm sure it'll be here soon." Blaine soothed. "You can try again tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?! Deadlines Blaine! I have deadlines.. as in TOMORROW," Kurt screeched. "This library is complete crap as well as the inefficient staff who work in this damn place."

Enough.

"Kurt. Stop." Blaine said firmly. "Please just go and see your professor and plead for an extension or something.. or just go and calm down. Maybe, just maybe you shouldn't have left it 'til the last minute." Blaine could put up with Kurt's ranting, but not when his insults were personal.

Kurt glared. "We're not all majoring in ‘dance’, Blaine. Some of us have real work to do. So how dare think you know best."

Blaine sighed. “For the record, my major is drama.. but no doubt you probably wouldn’t think that was a real subject either.” 

Blaine was relieved when Kurt just turned on his heel and stormed out of the library (again). It had already been a long day, and it was far from over.

*********

Things didn't improve later in the day when Blaine went to grab dinner in the dining hall and literally bumped right into Kurt, who was flitting across the room, clearly not looking where he was going… Blaine almost dropping his tray on the collision.

"Whoa," Blaine said softly, "careful."  
 Kurt looked up on hearing Blaine's voice.. and Blaine couldn't miss how he looked like he'd been crying. "You!" Kurt said, "Why is it always you? You're just ruining my life lately."  
 Blaine cringed at how they were already creating attention, not for the first time today. "Blame me if you want, Kurt.. but actually none of your problems are my fault."  
 “I disagree,” Kurt said through gritted teeth.  
 Blaine was usually a pretty easy guy, priding himself on how easy he found it to get along with most people. He couldn't understand what it was about Kurt that made him feel so irritated. Usually he let any bad words roll off him and he'd move on... but with Kurt… he couldn’t work out why it mattered, but it did. Perhaps he just liked the challenge.  
 "We're not having this conversation here," Blaine decided, trying to calm himself down. "Let's go somewhere else."  
 "What? No way."  
 Blaine took hold of Kurt's arm, forcefully making him walk towards the door at a swift pace, ignoring his protests. "Quiet." Blaine said firmly, not giving Kurt a chance to speak. "We're going to have a conversation that's not in public.. because unlike you, I don't want everyone else knowing my business… and from the way you’ve been behaving I deserve an explanation.”  
 Kurt gave a quiet splutter of indignation. "Oh I bet you think I should apologise and I can guess the type of apology you’re hoping for. No wonder we're doing this privately.. if you're that desperate you need only have asked. We could have made a deal… a library book for a blow job."  
 "You should get your mind out of the gutter," Blaine said rolling his eyes.. as Kurt was forced to run slightly to keep up with his fast pace. "If that's what I wanted, you'd be begging me to let you wrap your pink puffy lips around my cock.. without the promise of a library book."  
 "Sounds like you've been thinking about it," Kurt smirked.  
 "In your dreams.." Blaine muttered as they arrived outside the small office that he knew was barely used and usually left open. He tried the door which was unfortunately locked and he cursed the fact under his breath.  
 "Take all the boys here do you? How romantic," Kurt said sarcastically.  
 "My dorm," Blaine decided, marching them off again.. noticing that Kurt had stopped fighting him.  
 "Oh did you plan this Blaine? Sorry to disappoint, but I've arranged to meet my friend Rachel, so gonna have to let you down.” Kurt breathed.  
 "It's okay Kurt," Blaine smiled, "you can text her when we get to my room. Tell her you're busy."  
 "Busy!" Kurt scoffed.  
 "Apologising.. remember?"  
 "Okay.. I'm sorry," Kurt rushed. "See all better now. I can leave now.. and stick to the arrangement I've made with my friend."  
 "Uh huh. Say it like you mean it.. there's a good tip for you. But seriously Kurt, you've some explaining to do.. because you've thrown some weird shit at me today.. and maybe you can spend some time proving my theory that there's actually a nice guy hiding underneath that hard exterior that you show everyone."  
 "Oh my god! You're actually being serious about this aren't you?" Kurt said rolling his eyes, his shoulders sagging.. as they arrived at Blaine's door. "And by the way.. for the record, I'm starving. I haven't eaten a thing since that cereal bar thing you gave me this morning. Was going to get dinner.. but someone frogmarched me away from the dining hall."  
 "No wonder you've been so crabby," Blaine commented with a wry smile.  
 “Hey..”

********

Now they were inside Blaine's room there was less tension between them. The walk back had been somewhat calming… the banter between them slowly bordering on teasing. They weren’t quite there yet, but things felt a little easier.”  
 "You haven't got to stay here," Blaine said quietly, after they stood in silence for a few moments. "I just didn't want to create a scene in the dining hall.. and I was feeling a little annoyed at the time.. possibly a talk might be good though.. but you know…"  
 "No.. you're right." Kurt agreed, taking out his phone to text Rachel. "Rachel only wants to bore me to death talking about her on/off love life.. and trust me, I'm not really in the mood today. So I’d actually quite like to take you up on the offer, if that’s okay?“  
 "In that case, I'll order us a pizza," Blaine said.. as Kurt's stomach rumbled loudly. They both laughed shyly. “I usually get mine with extra olives..”

“Yeah? Sounds good to me.”  
 *********

“I’m actually a good listener, if you ever want to talk about anything,” Blaine said kindly. They’d chatted amiably over pizza, finding they had quite a lot in common.. one of them being that they’d both grown up in Ohio, only two hours apart.. and had possibly performed at some of the same show choir competitions. Blaine had considered this might be a good time to try to persuade Kurt to open up to him.. now the small talk was over. 

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” Kurt said quietly, looking down. “You’re such a nice guy.. and I’m just so bitchy at times. It’s easy to see why you’re the one with all the friends…”

“Kurt, you don’t need to apologise.. that’s not what I meant. I can see you’ve been stressed out, and believe me I know what that can do to people. Nobody can blame you for that.”

Kurt huffed out a small laugh. “Stressed is only the half of it. I mean I like being busy.. like a challenge even.. but I think I’ve over extended myself. I just can’t keep on top of everything. As well as that I have to work several shifts a week at the diner in town, just to keep my head above water financially. I’m so exhausted.”

“That’s tough Kurt.” Blaine took a chance, laying his hand over Kurt’s.

“I got offered my college place here late.” Kurt began to explain. “I was on the waiting list. By then the only dorms available were the more expensive single rooms. Hence my job..”

Blaine looked across at the other bed in his dorm room. “You know.. this might be too soon, but my roommate dropped out last week. Family problems or something, although I think he was just looking for an excuse to jack it in. You could move in here.. save on some of your rent… maybe drop a couple of shifts at the diner.”

“Really!” For the first time Blaine saw a genuine smile on Kurt’s face. “You wouldn’t mind?”

He couldn’t help but smile as well. “Of course not. I’d love it. We could go to the admin office tomorrow and see if we can sort out the paperwork.” 

*********

Blaine was surprised how easily he and Kurt settled in to sharing a room. Kurt could still be a little prickly at times, but that didn’t bother Blaine… he actually quite enjoyed that side of Kurt.. and knowing there was always a reason for it, helped.

Blaine’s previous roommate had been nice enough, but they still lived separate lives.. whereas he and Kurt slipped into a routine of helping each other out when they could.. and often just watching a movie together in their room was the perfect end to a stressful day.

One evening Blaine had been out in town watching a band. Realising when he was about to set off for home that it was around the time Kurt would be finishing his shift at the diner, he decided on impulse to go and meet him from work. They could head home together.

The smile on Kurt’s face when he came out of the diner and found Blaine waiting outside for him, was something Blaine wished he could capture. It made him realise that he wanted to do more things to make Kurt smile like that. Kurt had silently slipped his hand into Blaine’s as they’d made their way through the darkness, back to their dorm.

*******

Blaine had dated before, and he knew Kurt had too.. they’d talked about it at some point. It had been fun for Blaine, but he’d always known none of the boys he dated were relationships that would last. He hadn’t stopped believing that the right person would come along some day though.

Blaine hadn’t thought too much about anything until Kurt went back home to Ohio for a week over Thanksgiving. His dad had been unwell.. and Kurt had been worried about him. Blaine missed Kurt like crazy. 

They called each other each evening, often talking long into the night.. and it wasn’t as if Blaine didn’t have other friends to see and do things with, but he couldn’t get rid of the gnawing feeling in his chest every time he remembered Kurt wasn’t going to be there when he returned home.

The day before he was due to come back, Kurt was a little ‘down’. Ohio was always hard for Kurt.. and his dad had always been his rock.

“My dad is the worst patient ever…” Kurt remonstrated. “He’s resisting changing from his staple diet of ‘burgers and beer’, even though he knows he has to if he wants to get better. It’s so frustrating.”

Blaine sympathised with Kurt.. asked him what else he’d been doing, mainly as a distraction, until Kurt went quiet. Blaine thought Kurt had fallen asleep at first.

“I miss you Blaine,” Kurt said quietly, “so much.”

It was like someone had opened a damn inside Blaine’s heart. All his pent up emotions had been released.. and he wanted to tell Kurt how much he missed him as well.. how much he loved him.. and please, please be my boyfriend. Instead he said, “Come home to me, Kurt. Just come home.”

********

Their reunion had been organic. Soft, gentle kisses… so comfortable that it was as if it was something they’d always done. Blaine cupping Kurt’s face between his broad, warm hands… holding him like he was something precious.

“It wasn’t the same when you’d gone,” Blaine told him.. as Kurt just sighed softly, laying his head on Blaine’s shoulder… smiling into the soft folds of Blaine’s shirt.

It was late when they went across to the dining hall.. and thankfully quiet. They found a table in the corner of the room… and Blaine could see Kurt was exhausted. “Are you alright?”

“I am now. I’m glad to be back,” Kurt smiled. “I mean I’m happy I went. At least I was able to talk to my dad’s doctor… and set him up with a healthy eating plan, although who knows if he’ll stick to it.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t dare disobey. Is he going to send you pictures of his dinner every night, just to make sure he’s not slipping back to his old ways?”

“Hmm. There’s a thought.”

*******

Kurt showered before bed… Blaine already tucked up under his covers with the lights turned low, when he came back in the room. Blaine was just admiring the long, slender lines of Kurt’s body covered only in his boxers and t-shirt when Kurt took a weary look at the half unpacked suitcase on his own bed.. shrugged, and climbed into bed with Blaine.

“Oh hey! Hello!” Blaine said with delighted surprise.

“This is okay, isn’t it?” Kurt whispered. 

“More than okay..”

*

They spent the night dozing and kissing and touching.. until in the early morning, Blaine woke to Kurt kneeling over him.. leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. “Good morning!” Kurt said brightly.

“Mmm. This is nice.” Blaine ran his hands down Kurt’s smooth bare back, down, down, until he found Kurt’s naked ass beneath his hands. “Oh Kurt,” Blaine groaned, letting his hands follow their path, smoothing down Kurt’s thighs. “You’re naked.. gorgeous.”

“Blaine…” Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine’s again, “I want you.”

“Mmm. Want you too baby.”

Kurt pressed some lube and a condom into Blaine’s hand. “Want you, Blaine. Want you to make love to me.”

Oh! “Yeah?” Blaine breathed, hurriedly wriggling out of his clothes.

“Please?”

Blaine wasted no time in coating his fingers.. stretching Kurt while he writhed and moaned above him.. wanting to make this good for him. 

“I’m ready..” Kurt said impatiently.

“No.. I need to stretch you more. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kurt huffed out a breath, snatching up the condom.. sliding it on to Blaine’s cock with ease… and coating him liberally. “Want to feel you.”

“Bossy.”

“Just know what I want.” Kurt smiled down at him as he slowly slid down over Blaine… as Blaine could only grasp at the sheets beneath him… mesmerised by the rise and fall of Kurt’s strong thighs.

*******

As the sun actually began to rise they were cuddled up beneath the sheets again, smiling dopily at each other. 

“Are you happy?” Blaine smoothed back Kurt’s hair, digging his fingers into the soft waves.

“Couldn’t be happier.” 

“Good. I just love being able to make you smile.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me 'over and out' for the valentines challenge. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to comment, leave kudos and just taken the time to read. x


End file.
